Sweet Dream
by Ink Alchemist
Summary: Nieva en la ciudad y el cuerpo de una Blancanieves urbana aparece ¿Serán el inspector Vargas, el inspector Fernández y su equipo capaces de resolver el caso? ¿O se quedará en una historia invernal digna de contar? AU Regalo con retraso para Yaikaya. SpaMano, FrUk y PruHun.
1. Blancanieves

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Hidecaz Himaruya.**

* * *

_La nieve descendía suavemente sobre las calles de la ciudad, cubriéndolo todo con su manto níveo. Poco a poco, las aceras se iban volviendo blancas y el vaho comenzaba a cubrir los cristales de los coches con su neblina. La nieve también caía sobre Blancanieves y su melena oscura. Se confundía con su piel, destacaba sobre sus rojos labios y cubría su vestido de seda azul como si de una fina capa se tratara._

_Algo iba mal, Blancanieves no respiraba. No pestañeaba para quitarse la escarcha que se posaba en sus pestañas. Su corazón no latía y la sangre no fluía por sus venas. No lo hacía en ese momento, ni lo haría nunca jamás, porque Blancanieves, estaba __**muerta**__._

El inspector Vargas aparcó el coche frente a la librería y observó con fastidio el hielo que cubría la acera. _Odio el invierno, lo odio_ pensaba, mientras se preparaba interiormente para recorrer los metros que lo separaban de su destino. Con resignación, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta del vehículo. El frío invernal lo recibió de golpe, casi como si lo hubiera echado de menos, clavándose como cuchillas afiladas en la piel desprotegida de sus manos. Intentando no resbalarse (tarea que los adoquines helados dificultaron mucho) se dirigió con paso firme hasta la puerta del establecimiento.

Aunque Lovino no fuera un experto en librerías, no podía negar que aquella desprendía un encanto especial. Se trataba de un edificio antiguo, de piedra gris carcomida por el tiempo y recubierta de lo que en primavera debía de ser hiedra verde, pero en esos momentos no era sino el esqueleto marrón de la planta. La tienda la formaban dos pisos, o eso parecía desde fuera, por las dos hileras de vidrieras de colores que recorrían la fachada. Sobre la puerta de roble macizo, colgaba un letrero de hierro forjado que rezaba _Oz, Holmes y más._

De pie frente a la puerta, levantó la mano para tocar, pero la hoja venció hacia dentro antes de que le diera tiempo a tocar la madera con los nudillos. Tino, el joven becario de la comisaría, le miraba nervioso desde el umbral.

—Bu- buenos días, inspector Vargas –tartamudeó el chico, el uniforme de la policía, del que le sobraba tela por todas partes, le hacía parecer más pequeño aún e incluso desde allí, Lovino podía ver como temblaba.

—Ya veremos si son buenos. De momento, parecen asquerosamente fríos –refunfuñó el inspector y Tino se estremeció mientras se apartaba rápidamente para dejarlo entrar. Si Vargas estaba de mal humor, lo mejor era quitarse de en medio lo más rápido posible.

En cuanto puso los pies en el felpudo (personalizado, con el nombre del establecimiento en letras que se enroscaban con una bella caligrafía) Lovino sintió como la suave calefacción del interior de la tienda acariciaba su piel. El interior de la librería era tan bello o más que el exterior.

La madera pulida brillaba bajo la suave luz amarilla de las lámparas y aquí y allá veía diversas superficies tapizadas con tela verde musgo. Los libros se extendían por todas partes, en estanterías de todos los tipos y tamaños. En las paredes, de color amarillo pergamino, se extendían enredaderas entrelazadas con animales fantásticos: hadas, gnomos, elfos y unicornios los observaban desde su posición privilegiada. Todas las superficies tenían un diseño ondulado y las puertas eran completamente redondas. Recordaba, sin duda, a una madriguera hobbit.

La librería debía de ser un sitio muy tranquilo en situaciones normales, pero en aquel momento, llena de agentes de policía que la recorrían sin parar, tomando fotos y removiéndolo todo, transmitía una sensación bastante incongruente, casi de incomodidad. Al fondo, junto a una estantería llena de libros encuadernados en cuero, estaba Antonio Fernández Carriedo, hablando con dos hombres adultos vestidos elegantemente mientras tomaba apuntes en su libreta.

—Buenos días, Lovino –saludó Fernández con su sempiterna sonrisa apagada a causa de los acontecimientos que los habían llevado allí-. Estos son Arthur Kirkland y Francis Bonnefoy, los dueños de la librería. Señores, el inspector Vargas, mi compañero.

Los dos hombres, visiblemente afectados, le estrecharon la mano brevemente. El primero, el tal Arthur, llevaba un traje de tweed con una chaqueta a cuadros verdes, una camisa verde oscuro, pantalones de pana y unos zapatos de hebilla de color verde botella, del bolsillo de su pantalón sobresalía la cadena de un reloj de bolsillo. El segundo, Francis, si no recordaba mal, vestía una chaqueta azul oscuro de raso, una ornamentada camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros con la raya planchada; del bajo de sus pantalones asomaban unos zapatos de cuero de aspecto caro.

_Vaya par de snobs _pensó Lovino, mientras seguía a su compañero hacía el interior de la tienda. Desde allí, ya empezaba a ver la cristalera que rodeaba el patio y al forense detrás de ella, inclinado sobre un cuerpo. Para poder entrar, tuvieron que agacharse y traspasar el cordón policial.

—Elisabetta Héderváry, 20 años. La ha encontrado esta mañana la hija de los dueños de la tienda. Todo apunta a que ha sido envenenada –Antonio hablaba deprisa, leyendo los datos más básicos de su libreta.

— ¿Alguna idea de que hacía aquí? –preguntó Lovino.

—Al parecer, trabajaba en la tienda como ayudante y cuentacuentos y se quedó la noche anterior después del cierre para preparar la función de hoy –contestó su acompañante.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron junto al cuerpo. La chica estaba tumbada sobre una especie de peana, como las princesas de las películas y su melena, muy oscura y ligeramente ondulada, se extendía a su alrededor como un abanico. Su expresión no era pacífica, sino que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si hubiera estado enfadada antes de morir. Alguien, puede que incluso ella misma, le había pintado las mejillas con dos círculos rojos, al estilo de una muñeca de porcelana y sus labios brillaban con un color carmín. Tenía las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho sobre el vestido azul.

—Es una peluca- afirmó una voz tras ellos. Era Iván Braginski, el forense, que con sus manos cubiertas por guantes de plástico desechables tomaba fotos de la escena del crimen.

— ¿Perdón? –a Lovino no le causaba precisamente simpatía, algo en él le daba escalofríos y le ponía la piel de gallina. Quizás tuviera algo que ver la familiaridad con la que trataba a la muerte, nunca se recuperaría de la impresión de verle comer un sándwich de pollo junto al cuerpo abierto de un hombre.

—He dicho que la víctima lleva una peluca, si te fijas puedes observar el nacimiento del pelo –repitió el hombre señalando con el dedo el punto en el que podía intuirse el principio de una cabellera color castaño claro. Una extraña sonrisa se extendía por su rostro y aquel gesto ponía a Lovino más nervioso aún.

Fernández le agradeció el detalle al forense, aunque en su voz podía notarse que a él le daba tanto miedo como a los demás. Intentando mantener el tipo, su compañero se ajustó la corbata, como si le agobiara o la llevara demasiado apretada.

—En seguida estaremos listos para llevarnos el cadáver, jefe –dijo uno de los forenses que revoloteaban por los alrededores. Lovino no envidiaba su existencia, vivir bajo la sombra de alguien conocido por tener el récord de lanzamiento de tumor, no debía de ser agradable, de hecho, debía de ser aterrador.

Braginski asintió y felicitó a su subordinado palmeándole la cabeza repetidamente con aquella terrorífica sonrisa en los labios. El afectado, un asistente bajito y con una cara de terror absoluto capaz de conmover al más pintado, se mordió los labios con fuerza antes de escabullirse rápidamente junto al resto de ayudantes, que observaban la escena con alivio, porque no les había tocado a ellos.

—Y bien –dijo Lovino, que empezaba a impacientarse-. ¿Tenemos algo? Grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad, testigos que vieran algo raro, alguna entrada forzada…

—Los dueños dicen que en la tienda no hay nada fuera de lugar. No hay cámaras de seguridad, pero si una alarma que se conecta desde el interior y que hubiera saltado si alguien hubiera intentado forzar la entrada. Los vecinos dicen que no vieron nada raro –Antonio recitaba aquello de memoria, probablemente le estuviera dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza sin parar, buscando un agujero por el que entrar-. Parece como si la Reina malvada del cuento hubiera matado a Blancanieves…

—No digas estupideces –bufó Lovino. Las chorradas de su compañero siempre le ponían de los nervios-. Esto es un caso serio con una persona muerta de verdad, si esperas que se despierte con un beso, eres más idiota de lo que creía.

—Tranquilo, Lovino –Antonio intentó tranquilizarlo, pero él no entendía que aquel no era su día-. Sólo era una broma, relájate.

Pero Lovino ya salía del patio. No miró atrás, cuando salió de la librería sorteando policías que se cruzaban en su camino, ni cuando se tropezó con el maldito felpudo personalizado al salir, ni cuando subió al coche tras resbalarse dos veces con el hielo de la acera. Sólo miró un poco por el espejo retrovisor al doblar la esquina, justo antes de que _Oz, Holmes y más _desapareciera en los recovecos de la ciudad.

* * *

_En un principio, esto iba a ser un one-shot sobre España, Italia del Norte, Italia del Sur y Alemania yéndose de senderismo. Evidentemente, la cosa no funcionó, porque esa historia era horrible y me daba grima solo abrir el word. Solo había un problema, ese fanfic no era para mi, ese fanfic era un regalo para mi mejor amiga, para mi alma gemela, para la persona más genial que ha conocido este mundo, **Yaikaya**; y no sólo era un regalo, sino que además era un regalo de cumpleañ _

_Al final, este fic no es sólo mío y de Yaikaya (si es su regalo es de las dos), sino que también **T****winotakus **(que tiene el cielo ganado, la pobre) tiene su gran parte de mérito en estp. Muchas gracias a las dos, de verdad.  
_

_Siendo (como es lo natural en mi) un espíritu libre que flota con las corrientes de la vida, podría decir que publicaré todos los sábados, o todos los viernes, pero sería mentira, una muy gorda además. Siendo sincera (algo menos habitual) diré que haré lo que pueda para que terminar este fic, aunque no pueda fijar una fecha de entrega._

_Para terminar, informaros de que el nombre de este fanfic se debe a la canción _My Sweet Dream _de Greg Laswell. Comparten nombre porque la atmósfera de la canción, su música, la sensación que me provoca y la letra en si, son las responsables de que apareciera en mi cabeza la imagen de Elisabetta vestida de Blancanieves._

_Muchas gracias a todos y ya sabéis, un review al año no hace daño._


	2. La segunda planta

**Disclaimer: Como ya dije en el primer capítulo, Hetalia no me pertenece.**

La espalda de Lovino Vargas se perdió en la multitud y Antonio Fernández sólo pudo pasarse la mano por la cara, mientras respiraba hondo. Todo el equipo forense había parado de trabajar y se había quedado mirándolo, expectante. Por toda respuesta, Antonio sonrió y se alisó las arrugas de la gabardina, antes de volver al interior de la tienda.

Las cosas con Lovino Vargas siempre habían estado tensas, así que no tenía sentido preocuparse. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, de la librería iría a la comisaría, desde donde se pondría a dirigir la investigación. _Es mejor así _se dijo Antonio, en un intento por mitigar la sensación de fracaso que le embargaba cada vez que las cosas con Lovino estallaban. _Es mejor así._

—Inspector, nosotros estamos preparados para levantar el cuerpo —le informó uno de los ayudantes del forense.

—De acuerdo, Toris —El joven se sorprendió visiblemente de que él recordara su nombre. No sabía que Antonio Fernández jamás olvidaba un nombre y menos el nombre del chico que le ofrecía chocolatinas cada vez que le veía salir apesadumbrado de la sala de autopsias, porque no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, lo que veía ahí dentro siempre le afectaba.

Desde el otro lado del cristal, fue testigo de cómo metían a la joven Elizabeta Héderváry dentro de una bolsa negra y de cómo la cremallera al cerrarse resonó en las paredes del patio. Algo en ese sonido recordaba al chasqueo de la tapa de un ataúd al cerrarse. Desde luego, transmitía la misma sensación de que era el punto y final de una vida, aunque a aquella aún le quedaran cosas por contar…

—Hasta luego, inspector Fernández —Se despidió Raivis Galante, el más bajito de todos los forenses, aquel al que Braginski había aterrado sin querer. A Antonio le hacía gracia verlo llegar por las mañanas a la comisaría con solo una franja de piel visible entre la bufanda de lana _tejida por mi madre, señor _y el gorro _de mi madre también, señor_.

—Hasta luego, Raivis ¡cuidado con el felpudo al salir! —Al final, la advertencia fue inútil, porque al llegar a la puerta, el joven tropezó y estuvo a punto de llevarse a Toris por delante, y con él a la camilla con el cuerpo encima.

—¡Son tan torpes! ¡No sé qué harían sin mí! —exclamó Iván Braginski mientras se dirigía a la salida con su preciado maletín en la mano derecha. _Vivir, probablemente _pensó Antonio, porque aquel hombre le daba demasiado miedo como para decirlo en voz alta.

En cuanto el forense cerró la puerta tras de sí, todo el equipo de la policía respiró profundamente. El miedo hacía aquel hombre era un sentimiento común a todos ellos y todos compadecían sinceramente a aquel que tuviera que trabajar con él. Tras su marcha, el ambiente dentro de la librería pareció relajarse y todo comenzó a marchar de forma más natural. De todo el personal, el único al que no parecía afectarle la presencia de Iván era a Berwald Oxenstierna que se limitó a mirar al forense con su terrorífica cara de siempre.

Berwald era el agente en funciones más alto de toda la comisaría y Antonio lo conocía desde la academia de policía. Era dos años menor, pero desde el mismo momento en que entró por la puerta, con el pelo recién cortado a cepillo y aquella cara, tan seria como la muerte, nadie consiguió ignorarle. Curiosamente, él fue el único que se libró de las novatadas aquel año…

Aunque Berwald inspirara un miedo terrible, Antonio había acabado por aprender que en el fondo, era un tipo extraordinario. Nunca tenía una mala palabra para nadie, aunque su tono de voz diera escalofríos, y siempre estaba dispuesto a trabajar, sin importar el día ni la hora. Además, había protegido al joven Tino, que apenas llevaba unos meses en la comisaría, de todas las bromas y malas pasadas que los policías más veteranos habían intentado gastarle, con su mera presencia a su lado.

—Menos mal que se ha ido… —suspiró el inspector, mientras las luces de la ambulancia iluminaban el interior de la librería con su estrambótico parpadeo. Su subordinado le miró con sus ojos azul hielo, a través de los cristales de sus gafas, mientras emitía un sonido que parecía significar aprobación—. ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

—Nada —respondió Oxenstierna, tan parco en palabras como siempre.

—¿Cómo está la chica?

—Mal —Y señaló con la barbilla las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

Antonio respiró hondo y se preparó mentalmente para enfrentarse a la escena. Hablar con la persona que se había encontrado el cuerpo siempre era difícil, aunque necesario, y era su deber, como detective al cargo de la investigación, enfrentarse a ello. Subió los escalones despacio, porque la verdad era que no tenía ningunas ganas de llegar arriba y ver a aquella chica destrozada por algo que nunca debería haber visto.

La escalera terminaba en una puerta de cristal con motivos de hojas, a través de la que se filtraba la luz proveniente del otro lado. De pie en la cima de la escalera, Antonio se sentía como si estuviera en el límite entre dos mundos. En la línea divisoria que separaba la vida privada y la vida pública de aquella familia y, en cierto modo, era como su presencia y la de todos los agentes que recorrían el piso inferior, estuviera diluyendo esa línea. Se sentía muy mal por ello.

—Perdón, no quisiera molestar —dijo en voz alta, mientras tocaba a la puerta—. Soy el inspector Fernández.

Al principio, no se movió nada, pero tras un momento de espera se escuchó el ruido de una puerta al abrirse y una figura distorsionada se fue acercando. Pronto, Antonio reconoció en ella a uno de los dueños de la tienda.

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó— En estos momentos no estamos en condiciones de hablar con nadie.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero sería de gran ayuda para la investigación —La figura tras el cristal pareció pensárselo, pero finalmente, el picaporte giró y Francis Bonnefoy apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Se había quitado la chaqueta y los ornamentos del cuello de su camisa destacaban más ahora que llevaba las mangas arremangadas, como si se negaran a parecer informales. Su pelo rubio, que le rozaba los hombros, estaba suelto, pero todavía conservaba la marca de la coleta que llevaba antes. Con un ágil movimiento, se apartó de la puerta y señaló hacia una de las puertas laterales.

—Angelique, _mon amour_, el inspector Fernández quiere hablar contigo ¿Te sientes con fuerzas o le decimos que venga más tarde? —El tono de su voz era suave y tranquilizador, como si estuviera hablando con un animal herido, aquella era sin duda, una completa voz de padre.

—Que pase —respondió una joven voz femenina desde dentro, cortante como un cuchillo bien afilado.

La salita, pequeña y acogedora, con sus butacones de aspecto cómodo y sus lámparas de vidrios de colores, no parecía estar hecha para albergar un suceso como ese. De hecho, las dos personas de su interior destacaban contra el fondo, como si estuvieran en otro plano, un plano mucho más triste y desolador que el que inspiraba la tela azul persa de las cortinas. La chica, sentada en el butacón con una taza de té de porcelana fina entre las manos, parecía un espectro más que una persona. El otro dueño de la tienda, el tal Arthur Kirkland, estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando hacia la ventana.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro de la habitación, la madera del suelo le recibió con un crujido que hizo que la joven lo mirara o más bien, clavara sus ojos en él.

—¿Y bien? —A pesar de que intentaba aparentar seguridad, enredaba sus dedos entre sí, una y otra vez, como si estuviera atando y desatando nudos sin parar. Por experiencia, Antonio sabía que las personas que se enfrentaban a situaciones traumáticas tenían la extraña necesidad de mantener las manos ocupadas, como una válvula de escape a los recuerdos que les atacaban desde dentro de sí mismos.

—Su nombre completo es Angelique Bonnefoy…

—Kirkland, Bonnefoy-Kirkland, unido por un guion —Antonio abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no dijo nada y lo apuntó en su libreta—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que nunca había conocido a nadie con un apellido compuesto? Yo no tengo la culpa de que no se pusieran de acuerdo.

—No se preocupe, no estoy aquí para juzgar su vida, solo quiero preguntarle por lo que ha visto —La chica respiró hondo y para el Inspector, resultó obvio que había estado evitando el momento mentalmente. Por el rabillo del ojo, el hombre junto a la ventana, respiró hondo. _De modo que no está tan ausente como aparenta…_

—Ya se lo he dicho todo a ese señor de la cara terrorífica ¿tengo que volver a repetirlo? —preguntó la joven y cogió una de sus largas coletas (la izquierda concretamente) con su mano derecha y empezó a retorcer la punta entre sus dedos.

—Se lo agradecería mucho —contestó Antonio y sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas cálidas que tanto le chocaban a la gente, que siempre esperaba un Inspector gordo, iracundo y fumador con una sarta de palabrotas siempre en los labios.

—De acuerdo. La última vez que vi a Elizabeta viva… —Respiró hondo y tiró con fuerza de su coleta castaña oscura, mientras sus ojos dorados se llenaban de lágrimas. Por un momento, Antonio estuvo convencido de que iba a romper a llorar, pero haciendo gala de una fuerza de voluntad increíble para una chica de su edad, Angelique controló sus emociones, se sobrepuso y siguió con su relato— fue ayer por la noche. Mis padres habían salido a ver la sesión de noche del cine Pygmalion, como todos los viernes. Después de la película rara de turno, siempre se iban a cenar a uno de esos sitios ''con encanto'' como los llama mi _père_ y nunca vuelven hasta la mañana siguiente, así que siempre nos quedábamos solas en la tienda preparando el cuentacuentos del sábado por la mañana.

"Hoy tocaba Blancanieves, así que Eli estaba muy emocionada, porque es… era su cuento favorito y se había comprado esa estúpida peluca negra, que le había costado un pastón, y un pintalabios rojo de los buenos. Hasta se había hecho el vestido, con un tutorial de Internet. Estaba tan emocionada… —Su voz se rompió y en apenas unos instantes, Bonnefoy estaba a su lado, pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Junto a la ventana, los hombros de Kirkland se sacudían incontrolablemente. Sin duda, estaba llorando en silencio— Hacia las diez me dijo que me fuera a casa, que ella iba a repasar el cuento unas cuantas veces más y a arreglar unas cosas del vestido. Le hice caso, fui tan idiota como para hacerle caso ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que le iba a pasar algo? Nunca pasaba nada, nunca…"

"Esta mañana, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y la alarma estaba puesta, como todas las mañanas. Abrí la puerta con mis llaves y fui corriendo a apagar la alarma, porque si tardas más de 40 segundos se pone a pitar y llama automáticamente a la policía. Si lo hubiera sabido la habría dejado sonar y nos habríamos ahorrado una llamada —Sonrió, pero era una sonrisa tan amarga, que Antonio habría preferido que se la guardara—. Cuando la vi en el patio creía que me estaba gastando una broma, porque se le daba muy bien hacer de princesa dormida. Fue cuando me acerqué un poco más y vi la nieve sobre el vestido, cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo allí y me asusté. La toqué y estaba fría, _mortalmente _fría. Nunca había tocado nada tan frío antes, nunca…"

Y finalmente, rompió a llorar, con la cara hundida entre los ornamentos de la camisa de su padre, deshaciéndose en sollozos desesperados y virulentos, tan virulentos, que daba la sensación de que iba a hacerse daño. Francis Bonnefoy le acariciaba el pelo, su piel pálida contrastando con la de su hija, tan oscura que parecía casi negra.

—Así que ya ve, señor Fernández —Por primera vez desde que estaba en aquella habitación, la voz de Arthur Kirkland resonó entre aquellas cuatro paredes, aunque seguía de espaldas mirando hacia las vidrieras cubiertas de nieve—. Me temo que ahora mismo no podemos serle de más ayuda. Mañana, si quiere, yo hablaré con usted.

—Muchas gracias, lamento haberles molestado.

Se levantó del sillón y salió del cuarto, llevándose un poco de aquella tristeza sobre los hombros. Cerró la puerta acristalada y dejó de oír físicamente los sollozos de Angelique Bonnefoy-Kirkland; aunque seguían en su cabeza, más fuertes aún que cuando los escuchaba de verdad. Salió a la calle y el frío y la nieve le recibieron con los brazos abiertos, dispuestos a dejarlo tieso de frío _Como a Elizabeta Héderváry ¿Verdad, Invierno?_

Estaba a punto de subir al coche, cuando lo vio. Un chico rubio y delgado, con unos ojos azul claro enormes y un viejo y raído abrigo que le quedaba enorme. Miraba a los policías con una mirada aterrada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó y Antonio tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que se refería a él.

—Ha muerto una chica —contestó el Inspector.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡¿Cómo se llamaba!? —Volvió a preguntar, casi gritando. Estaba aterrorizado, pero a pesar de eso y de que probablemente no tuviera más de trece o catorce años, Fernández no tuvo duda de que lanzaría sobre él para sacarle la respuesta a golpes.

—Héderváry, Elizabeta Héderváry.

La cara del chico se vació de expresión, se quedó en blanco, como la nieve que le rodeaba y retrocedió unos pocos pasos antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo a toda velocidad, desapareciendo de la vista del Inspector.

_¿Veis? ¿A que no he tardado tanto tiempo en volver? Mentira, diréis, porque vosotros sois mucho de decir eso. En mi defensa he de decir que me quedé atascada con la escena en la que Seychelles (para los que todavía no lo habían pillado) empieza a hablar._

_Espero que Seychelles-Angelique no os rechine mucho, porque la verdad solamente me he basado en cómo me la imagino yo. Lo de que Seychelles sea hija de Francis-Francia y de Arthur-Inglaterra no es lo único que he tenido que cambiar, la verdad es que he tenido que jugar un poco con algunas cosas para que me encajara la historia, ya veréis._

_¡Premio al que adivine quién es el niño del final!_

_P.D: esta historia sigue siendo para __**Yaikaya **__¡Qué la disfrutes! _


	3. Maldito Hawái

**Disclaimer: A estas alturas, supongo que ya habrá quedado claro que los personajes principales son de Hidekaz Himaruya excepto Ruby, que es de cosecha propia. Seguro que os encanta…**

* * *

_El punto y final del cuento sorprendió a los niños, que por unos instantes siguieron mirándola, con sus grandes ojos expectantes, perdidos todavía en una tierra muy muy lejana con príncipes, princesas y unos padres que no faltaban nunca a la matanza de dragón de turno de sus hijos, ni se olvidaban del recital de arpa de sus hijas. Elizabeta cerró los labios, como si con ello contuviera a las palabras que quedaban dentro para que no salieran en tropel, y disfrutó del momento de sentirse mágica, un personaje más de sus cuentos._

_Apenas duró unos segundos, porque el hilo del cuento se rompió, con un chasquido casi audible, dejando en el aire la sensación de que las tijeras de la realidad habían roto el momento sin miramientos. En seguida, los niños encontraron a sus padres y la tienda se llenó de prisas y ajetreo, como si la vida recuperara su velocidad después de un parón._

_La joven cuentacuentos se levantó de su pequeño taburete de madera pulida, con cuidado de no pisarse su vestido, vaporoso y de mangas acampanadas, como el de una princesa; se despidió de los niños que se acercaron a ella y les dijo adiós con la mano a los que la miraban con respeto mezclado con temor, escondidos tras sus padres._

_En apenas cinco minutos, la librería se quedó vacía, o eso creía ella…_

—_Se te ha caído esto —dijo una voz a su espalda._

_Elizabeta se giró, convertida en un remolino de seda verde, y miró al niño rubio que le tendía una cuartilla de papel cubierta con su letra. _

_Era la primera vez que venía a la librería, aunque lo había visto varios sábados anteriores, merodeando al otro lado del cristal. Una mirada bastaba para ver que no era como los demás. H__abía algo en sus ojos, una seriedad tan profunda y desoladora, que no debería de existir en ninguna persona y mucho menos en un niño. _

—_Muchas gracias —contestó la joven con una sonrisa mientras cogía el resumen del cuento que acababa de contar— No sé qué habría hecho si lo hubiera perdido._

_Por toda respuesta, él se encogió de hombros y empezó a recoger los cojines que ponían en el suelo para que se sentasen los niños. Comprendiendo que era un chico de pocas palabras, Elizabeta lo imitó._

—_Es la primera vez que vienes…_

—_Ludwig, me llamo Ludwig._

—_De acuerdo, Ludwig. ¿Te ha gustado el cuento? _

—_Si —dijo, girando la cara para que no lo viera ruborizarse—, mucho —añadió, mientras recogía tres o cuatro cojines y hacía una pila con ellos._

—_Me alegro —respondió la chica con sinceridad y una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro._

_Juntos, apilaron los cojines y los llevaron al almacén, donde los dejaron metidos en bolsas, esperando al próximo sábado. Sin decir nada, Elizabeta se acercó a una caja y sacó una edición en tapa blanda de _El sabueso de los Baskerville_ y se la dio al niño, que la miró horrorizado, dispuesto a negarse a aceptarlo._

—_No te preocupes, tiene algunas páginas del revés —explicó mientras lo abría para enseñarle las hojas defectuosas—, no podemos venderlo, y así, por lo menos, no estará encerrado en una caja._

—_Muchas gracias —exclamó Ludwig, su cara se iluminó, y Elizabeta vio en sus ojos que defendería aquel libro con su vida su fuera necesario— Me…me tengo que ir, pero muchas muchas gracias._

_Y con el libro apretado contra su pecho, salió disparado por la puerta del almacén, a toda velocidad, hacia el soleado día de abril que resplandecía en el exterior. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, la joven cuentacuentos tuvo la sensación de que no sería la última vez que lo vería. Y tenía razón, porque a partir de entonces, Ludwig no faltó un solo sábado a la sesión de cuentacuentos, lloviera, nevara o tronase, hasta cierto día de invierno, en el que se encontró con la librería llena de policías y la noticia de que aquella chica de ojos verdes y sonrisa vibrante no volvería a sonreír jamás._

La nieve se arremolinaba alrededor del coche y los limpiaparabrisas no daban abasto. Sentado en el interior del vehículo, Lovino repasaba la última conversación con Fernández. _Muy hábil, Lovino, de verdad. Cada día te superas _pensó, mientras apretaba con rabia el claxon. Pero por más que pitaba y pitaba los coches de delante seguían parados, estáticos en medio de la tormenta blanca que los rodeaba.

—Genial, fantástico, impresionante ¡Menuda mierda de día! —gritó Vargas, al fieltro lleno de polvo de los asientos, a los pobres limpiaparabrisas que rechinaban llenos de nieve y a la muñequita vestida de hawaiana que sonreía mientras movía las caderas, colgada del espejo retrovisor— ¡Tú ríete, ramera exhibicionista!

Por toda respuesta, la hawaiana siguió sonriendo, con aquella sonrisa de plástico, descolorida por el sol de la Ciudad, que en aquellos momentos estaba tan ausente. ¡Dos semanas! ¡Dos malditas semanas sin ver otra cosa que nubes! Y encima llevaba tres días sin parar de nevar ¡Tres días! Como para estrellar el coche contra la baranda del puente y acabar con todo… Claro que a lo mejor caía sobre un montón de nieve acumulada y sólo servía para pasar la humillación de tener que llamar a la grúa…

Lovino gruñó con rabia y se golpeó la cabeza contra el reposacabezas, mientras los coches seguían rodeándole, cubriéndose cada vez más de aquella maldita agua congelada. Intentó encender la radio, pero lo único que aquel estúpido cacharro sintonizaba eran emisoras que se dedicaban a hacer bromas telefónicas.

Estaba tan ocupado peleando con aquel instrumento del demonio que cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar se asustó y movió bruscamente la mano, causando que la radio infernal sintonizara la única emisora que emitía música en ese momento, la de heavy metal.

—¿Quién es? —increpó Lovino al aparato, otro de los artilugios de la era moderna con el que su relación no era precisamente amistosa.

—¡Soy yo, Lovi! —contestó Feliciano, su hermano de doce años, desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica— ¿Estás escuchando heavy? ¡No sabía que te gustaba!

—¡Quieres dejar de decir estupideces! ¡Cómo me va a gustar ese montón de ruidos! —gritó Romano mientras se peleaba con la radio para intentar apagarla.

—¿Y por qué la estás escuchando si no te gusta? —preguntó el chico, audiblemente confundido. Su voz apenas se oía sobre los guturales que se estaba marcando el cantante del grupo.

Lovino, desesperado, encajo el móvil en el manos libres. Como le habían explicado en la tienda, el teléfono emitió un pitido y la música dejó de sonar instantáneamente, al conectarse el aparato a los altavoces del coche.

—Ya está, ¿qué demonios quieres, Feli? —espetó el mayor de los hermanos Vargas, notablemente aliviado, ahora que podía oírse los pensamientos.

—Ha llamado el abuelo desde Hawái, preguntando por ti.

—¿Y por qué no me ha llamado a mí? Maldito viejo...

—Pues porque no se aclara con la agenda del teléfono y sólo se sabe de memoria el número de casa —contestó Feliciano, único miembro de la familia Vargas capaz de programar una alarma en un móvil, con un número mínimo de dificultades—. Me ha dicho que te diga qué no se te olvide comprarle al Don sus galletas orgánicas favoritas, que sabes que se pone de mal humor y se estriñe.

El capitán de la policía de la ciudad, César Vargas, era un auténtico fanático de El Padrino y había llamado a su gato como correspondía a un apasionado de la obra de Mario Puzo: Vito Corleone. ''Le daré un ronroneo que no podrá rechazar'', solía decir mientras acariciaba a su gato sentado en la butaca del salón.

—Vale, vale, le compraré a ese estúpido gato su estúpida comida para gatos pijos cuando salga del trabajo. ¿Algo más? —al otro lado de la línea telefónica,

—Sí, que ha oído que la tormenta de nieve va para largo, así que le gustaría que no lo pagaras con la hawaiana que te trajo la primera vez que fue a Hawái —Su hermano reprimió una maldición y Feliciano suspiró; sabiendo que probablemente ya habría insultado a la hawaiana y a todo su familia.

Lovino abrió la boca para contestar, pero justo en ese momento, los coches de delante empezaron a deslizarse lentamente hacia delante entre la nieve que seguía cayendo a su alrededor y la emoción que sintió por el hecho de avanzar, aunque fuera a cinco kilómetros por hora, aminoró sus ansias asesinas contra aquella bailarina del demonio ¡Por fin iba a poder salir de allí!

—Menuda estupidez, ¿por qué perdería el tiempo gritándole a un suvenir de plástico? —El coche avanzaba hacia el final del puente y la mente de Lovino empezaba a visualizar las calles menos concurridas para conseguir llegar por fin a la comisaría.

—Bueno, yo nunca te he visto subir en el coche sin insultarla por lo menos una vez… —justificó Feli, su voz distorsionada por el sonido de sus mandíbulas al triturar algo.

—Un momento… ¡Feli, son las nueve! ¡¿Qué haces en casa!? ¡Hace una hora que tendrías que estar en el colegio, vago! —¡Habrase visto! ¡En sus tiempos él no faltaba nunca a clase! Bueno, tal vez un par de días al mes o puede que a la semana…

—¡Jo, hermano! ¡Es que hace mucho frío! Con lo que está nevando estoy más seguro en casa. Además, yo quería ir, pero el Don se ha tumbado encima de mí y se ha puesto a ronronear y me daba mucha pena molestarlo justo el único día en que está de buen humor —Feliciano se apartó el teléfono de la oreja y se lo acercó a lo que parecía ser una ametralladora desatada. Un gato capaz de hacer ese sonido tenía todo el derecho del mundo a llevar el nombre de un mafioso, sin duda alguna.

En cuanto las ruedas traseras del Audi de color negro (regalo del abuelo César, que se lo quitó de encima para comprarse otro) tocaron el asfalto de la calzada, Lovino giró bruscamente hacia la izquierda, causando una desbandada de pitidos de los coches que le precedían y una lluvia de insultos procedentes del propio Vargas, que colgó rápidamente a su hermano para que no se contaminara con lenguaje para adultos. Al colgar el teléfono, la música heavy volvió a taladrar los altavoces y él volvió a pelearse con la radio, hasta que por suerte o porque se le habían acabado los botones posibles, consiguió silenciar al maldito aparato.

El resto del camino hasta la comisaría transcurrió sin incidentes, por calles pequeñas y poco transitadas, cubiertas por una capa de hielo fino. La gente que correteaba por las aceras, con las caras tapadas por una suerte de bufandas y gorros, le hacían sentirse importante, afortunado dentro de su coche, con la calefacción a tope.

Veinte minutos después, llegó a su destino. Debido al rodeo para evitar el tráfico, no pasó por delante de la vieja y sucia fachada, sino que lo primero que vio de su lugar de trabajo fue la parte de atrás, igual de asquerosa, pero con el añadido de que nadie se había molestado en poner molduras en las paredes ni cortinas buenas fuera de la vista del transeúnte común, por lo que aquella parte y en especial la entrada trasera, no tenía nada de glamuroso. Desde luego no inspiraba nada que hubiera podido contribuir al respeto a la ley y había que tener muchas agallas para sentirse como algo remotamente parecido a un héroe, con el olor penetrante de la basura del restaurante vecino apestando toda la calle y los desgastados escalones medio podridos por la humedad recibiendo tus pasos.

Después de dejar el coche en el aparcamiento vecino (porque por nada del mundo dejaría su coche en el sótano de un edificio más húmedo que el paté para gatos del Don), el inspector Vargas penetró en el lóbrego edificio. Un tenue olor a vinagre flotaba en el ambiente desde el accidente con el cargamento de droga escondido en aerosoles de aquella primavera. Aquel leve olor a ensalada era lo único que quedaba del apestoso olor que se había expandido por todo el edificio durante meses. Ningún miembro del personal había vuelto a catar el vinagre desde entonces y, por lo menos en el caso de Lovino, probablemente nunca volverían a hacerlo.

La moqueta color marrón café tostado (en opinión de Antonio, que lo veía todo con sus estúpidos ojos llenos de arcoíris y unicornios y demás chorradas) o de un tono más bien mierda seca (según Lovino, que no era capaz de entender que se le había pasado por la cabeza al idiota capaz de elegir ese color) absorbió el sonido de sus pasos y tiró de sus zapatos hacía abajo, casi con un sonido de succión. La calefacción del edificio se había roto hacía por lo menos diez años y desde entonces funcionaban con pequeños calefactores, que se ponían en los rincones más fríos y se cambiaban de sitio según la necesidad del congelado de turno. Así que el inspector recorrió el camino hasta su despacho, compartido con toda la tropa de inútiles que se hacían llamar su equipo, intentando poner los pies en el recorrido de los escasos chorros de aire caliente que recorrían los helados pasillos.

El despacho estaba vacío y relativamente limpio, lo que demostraba que acababan de resolver el caso anterior y Ruby, la única señora de la limpieza con agallas para meter su mocho en aquel paraíso para la inmundicia, había hecho por fin su trabajo dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes. Las mesas estaban vacías y limpias, o al menos todo lo limpias que podían estar teniendo en cuenta los años que llevaban encima y las papeleras estaban vacías; cuando normalmente estaban tan a rebosar, que se les olvidaba de qué color eran. Además el despacho olía a ambientador de coche, concretamente a uno de esos con forma de pino; lo cual sonaba bastante cutre, pero la triste verdad era que no habían sido capaces de encontrar ninguna alternativa que aguantara más de dos días.

Dejó el abrigo en el perchero cojo, que se tambaleó peligrosamente bajo en nuevo peso, y se dirigió hacia la pizarra blanca que ocupaba el fondo de la sala. Ruby debía de haberla limpiado hace poco y brillaba con luz propia. Casi daba pena volver a escribir en ella, pero a Lovino no le tembló el pulso al escribir con su mejor letra _Elizabeta Héderváry _en la parte central de la pizarra.

—¿Ya estamos ensuciando? Acababa de limpiarla… —suspiró una voz femenina, ronca por más de veinte años de fumar cigarrillos a un ritmo inhumano.

—Buenos días, Ruby —masculló el joven entre dientes. Su relación nunca había sido precisamente cordial y la insistencia de la limpiadora de recoger las cosas de Vargas cuando éste salía al baño, no ayudaba precisamente.

Lovino siguió escribiendo, mientras el sonido del chirriar de aquellos molestos, a la par que antiestéticos, zuecos de goma ponían a prueba sus nervios. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio el plumero pasar por encima de sus cosas con insistencia y la mano que sostenía el rotulador tembló.

—¿Caso nuevo? —preguntó la mujer, mientras lo observaba con un mano en la cadera y con la otra frotando con insistencia la pantalla del ordenador.

Lovino terminó de escribir en la pizarra y la miró, mientras arqueaba una ceja ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que hicieran? Aquella mujer lo ponía de los nervios, no entendía como los demás podían soportarla.

—Vale, vale, ya me callo. ¿Menudos humos tenemos hoy, eh? —dijo, mientras dejaba el plumero en el carrito y cogía un bote de ambientador (probablemente ese con olor a rosas que le daba arcadas) y lo pulverizaba sobre su mesa.

—¡Maldito tiempo! —respondió el inspector mientras pasaba de largo y se dirigía a la máquina de café, la cual también había recibido las atenciones de Ruby, que en ese momento se dirigía con su carrito hacia la salida.

—¡Si no te gusta vete a vivir a Hawái! ¡No te jode! —gritó la señora mientras doblaba la esquina del pasillo y desaparecía de su vista.

Lovino apretó los dientes y estrujó el vaso de plástico en el que se iba a servir hasta hacerlo una bola y lo lanzó en dirección a la papelera, fallando estrepitosamente por más de un metro, lo que lo enfadó aún más.

—Puto Hawái ¡Siempre en medio!

* * *

_Here I am again! Creo que esta vez he conseguido tardar todavía más que la anterior ¡Pero el capítulo también es un poco más largo! Una de cal y otra de arena, no se puede tener todo en esta vida._

_Que conste en acta que Lovino y yo no coincidimos en absoluto en la opinión hacia la música heavy, yo no tengo la culpa de que él sea un cascarrabias anticuado. _

_Por otra parte, tenía planeado avanzar un poco más, pero algo me dice que no se le pueden pedir peras al olmo y que es mejor dejar el arco de Lovino aquí y seguir con el de Antonio en el próximo capítulo con un poco más de vidilla. _

_La historia sigue siendo un regalo largo y tortuoso (que de momento le está dando más disgustos que alegrías, pobrecita mía) para mi adorada __**Yaikaya**__, ya lo sabéis_, _y de paso también para __**Twinotakus**__, que también tiene su parte de culpa ¡Os quiero chicas!_


End file.
